


"Why Didn't You Tell Me?"

by lovebugluck



Series: Miraculous Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: While Marinette and Adrien are happily together after The Big Reveal™, Lila becomes even more despicable towards Marinette. Not wanting to cause a fuss, she tries her best to deal alone. After all, she is Ladybug. She can handle it... right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684600
Comments: 5
Kudos: 553





	"Why Didn't You Tell Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Against my better judgement this takes place when everyone besides Adrien, Nino, and Alya kiss Lila's ass. Enjoy whatever this is. :)

Marinette began her morning the way she began many - totally out of it and in a hurry. She rushed through her morning routine and after quickly pecking each of her parents on the cheek, she was off.

Bursting into the classroom, she took her usual seat next to Adrien.

"Sleep well princess?" He asked her, kissing her gently on the head.

"A bit too long I guess," she replied, hugging him.

They went about their day, taking many quizzes and notes. After lunch, Marinette headed to the restroom.

Humming quietly to herself as she watched her hands, she though excitedly about her and Adrien's date tonight. They were going to meet at their favorite rooftop, high above the skyline of Paris, and watch a movie together. Ever since her and Adrien had found each other, _both sides_ of each other, they savored ever moment together. 

"Hello Marinette. How do you think you did on the science quiz?" 

Marinette contained the urge to roll her eyes, finished washing her hands, and turned around. "Fairly well Lila. Thanks for asking." She began to walk towards the exit, but Lila took the opportunity to corner her in the bathroom. 

"Well you see... I just so happen to know that I have access to the answer key. And it would be ever so nasty for you, Miss Perfect, if it wound up inside _your_ bag." She smirked. "Perhaps if you stayed away from Adrien, I would reconsider my future choices."

Marinette grit her teeth. Taking a mental deep breath, she smiled. 

"I'll consider your deal. See you around!" 

She brushed past her, using every single fiber inside her not to drop kick Lila off the face of the planet.

* * *

As the week continued on, Lila tried every trick in her book to make Marinette's life miserable. She tried not to pay much attention to it. She had better people in her life, and better things to do than try and defend herself to the lowlife. 

The little things did add up. Luckily, she had the world's greatest boyfriend who was there to catch her when she fell. 

_Literally._

Tuesday, she tripped Marinette during English. Adrien just so happened to use his _cat-_ like reflexes to catch her. Wednesday, she _accidentally_ split her water on Marinette's shoes. 

By Friday, she was closer to losing her cool than ever. 

The final burst occured in the hallway. While it was of course, the _one_ time all week she had been running an errand to the office and wasn't accompanied by Adrien. Lila hurried to catch up with her. 

"So, I see you're still fooling around with _my_ Adrien. You just don't give up, do you?"

Marinette practically growled. "He's not _yours,_ Lila. He's his own wonderful person. If he doesn't want to be around you, maybe you should take the hint and try to fix your uglier-than-Hawkmoth personality and leave me _alone_." 

She was so fed up. She tried to take the high road, the "Marinette-Ladybug-great-person" route. But there was only so much one could handle. 

Raising her hands up defensively, Lila exclaimed, "Whatever you say _Marinette._ But don't be surprised when you regret your decision." 

Hoping that the exchange was over, Marinette started down the stairs. Seconds later, she felt a pair of hands swiftly shove into her back. 

While she may have been the one and only Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not known for her graceful abilities and reflexes. 

She toppled down the last few stairs, before landing directly upon her arm. Pain shot through it, and she hissed as she concluded it most definitely was not supposed to twist that way. The last thing she remembered was Lila giggling and heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Marinette groggily opened her eyes, finding Adrien holding her hand as she laid atop her bed. 

"Adrien?" She sat up. "Why am I home?" Her arm was wrapped in bandages. and there was a slight stabbing pain coming from it. 

He sat up straighter and looked relieved. "We all found you. On the stairs. You passed out m'lady. Gave us quite a scare." He gestured to Tikki and Plagg, who were also hovering nearby.

"The school cameras got Lila on camera pushing you down the stairs. She's been suspended for the rest of the semester." Adrien finished, looking grim. 

Marinette sighed. At least she wouldn't be on her back anymore. 

"How.. how bad it it?" She asked hesitantly. Marinette had enough on her plate. A broken bone most definitely would not make her life any easier. 

"It's only a sprain. But it's a nasty one. The school nurse said to ice it and refrain from using it for a few days." Adrien answered, now giving her a gentle hug. "I'm just happy you're okay. Well, mostly okay."

 _Lila really went on a roll this week. It will take a lot more than a sprained arm to stop me,_ Marinette thought. 

"Why didn't you tell me? About Lila, I mean." He looked a bit hurt, though he tried to hid it. She knew him all too well.

"What do you mean minou?" Marinette really didn't want to review all the exchanges between Lila that week, she knew it would only upset Adrien more. 

_Besides, it's not like she's going to stop. She gets too much enjoyment out of my misery._

Adrien looked at her directly. "You know perfectly well what I mean. We're a _team_ Mari. If she was giving you such a hard time, you could have talked to me. We can figure it out together."

She let out a long sigh. "It's just that, you've already been under a lot of stress from all the recent gigs your Dad's been booking you. I didn't want to throw my problems at you too."

Adrien softly cupped her cheek. "It's you and me against the world m'lady. I've got your back, no matter what."

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "I know Chaton. I know. I just wanted to prove I could take care of myself. Ladybug here, remember?"

He chuckled. "How could I ever forget?"

Marinette pulled him in for a kiss, holding onto him. 

"You and me." She repeated, and they smiled. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ew this is T R A S H


End file.
